Nine Car Lengths
by pixie43110
Summary: The story of five flatmates in their first year on uni, Tom Hiddleston, James McAvoy, Michael Fassbender, Andrew Scott and Benedict Cumberbatch. Please review :)
1. Introduction

_Main flatmates: Tom Hiddleston, Benedict Cumberbatch, Andrew Scott, James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender. Neighbours: Ben Whishaw, Colin Morgan, David Tennant, Andrew Garfield and Simon Pegg.  
__Professors: Ian McKellen, Martin Freeman, Patrick Stewart, Alan Rickman, Daniel Craig._

_Hi, this is a small intro, chapters will be longer, thanks for reading._

**Introduction**

Michael walked into the kitchen, he rubbed the back of his head and yawned loudly. Slowly, he switched on the coffee maker and stood with his back against the kitchen cabinet. Watching Tom, Benedict and Andrew as they walked in and began to make their breakfast, they all sat around the small table.

Then James walked in, his eyes red and tired, he silently sat down and didn't speak to anyone at the table until Michael decided to break the awkward silence.  
"Hey James," Michael questioned, "where you crying in your room last night?"

"Shut up" James muttered.

Tom laughed quietly "What are you talking about?"

Benedict smiled and looked up from his history book, "I found it hard to study.

"Seriously," Tom replied, "what are you talking about?"

"Shut up about it." James said with more anger in his voice.

Michael smiled cheekily and stayed silent for a few minutes before deciding to see how far he could push James, "James," he nudged him sharply, "how's Mazie?"

"Piss off." James abruptly got up and left the table .  
Michael asked Tom what was wrong with James but he shrugged and left the table to get ready for his early lecture.

"Andrew!" Michael shouted causing Andrew to jump in his seat, "how are you today?"  
Andrew, who never spoke much anyway, stared at Michael briefly and then looked back at his cup of tea. This annoyed Michael, he wanted to talk, he wanted to converse about life, so he turned to the only person left at the table "Benedict, talk to me."

"um... er...b" was all Benedict could manage at such an early hour in the morning.

"I LIVE IN A HOUSE OF THE INDECISIVE!" Michael exclaimed getting up from the table and pacing the room becoming increasingly bored, it was already one of those days and it was only half six in the morning. Then, a knocking sounded on the wall next to him and the voice of Simon came through the wall, "Shut up Michael, the walls are thin around here."

"I know," he replied, "thanks to James last night."

"Shut the fuck up Michael!" James yelled from his bedroom and the sound of laughter came from both Tom's and Benedict's room. Tom left his room, and picked up his bag before waving goodbye to his flatmates and leaving to get to his absurdly early lecture. Michael ignore Tom and looked deep in thought until he shouted "SHIT!"

"What now?" Benedict called from the other end of the apartment.

"I forgot my psychology essay, brilliant." That was it, there was no chance he was leaving the apartment today. He kicked the kitchen cabinet in frustration and the sound radiated through the house.

"MICHAEL SHUT THE HELL UP!" Five voices shouted from the neighbouring apartment. And before anyone could reply a quiet knock came at the door, Andrew smiled slightly, and then got up from the table and met Colin in the hallway, they walked away leaving Michael alone in the kitchen as he silently drank his coffee.  
A door slammed in the depths of the apartment and James quickly came into the kitchen, ignoring Michael he swiftly stormed past and slammed the front door behind him. Michael sighed looking out of the kitchen window at the city, he drank more of his coffee and threw the rest down the sink he sighed and walked slowly off to his bedroom.

It was going to be a long day.


	2. Apartment 358

_First chapter introducing the characters personalities, hope you like it._

**Chapter 1 - Apartment 358**

James sat, his head resting on his hand and he payed little attention to Martin moving around the front of the room. He was tired, and unusually bored, he generally loved Martin's lessons, they were crazy but so brilliant but he didn't feel good today. Last night was awful, horrible, ugh he wanted to forget the whole thing. Stupid bitch, he thought, Mazie was his girlfriend, his ex-girlfriend. She had broken up with him last night, suddenly and unexpectedly to run off with some other guy. He hated her. They had been together for 5 years, 5 bloody years he thought to himself, it had been perfect, well sort of.  
He mind left the classroom and he started to recall the events of last night, playing like a film through his head.  
"James"  
"James"  
"JAMES!" Martin shouted at his student who was staring intently at the ceiling.  
"What?" James asked.  
"Is my teaching not exciting enough for you?"  
"What? No sorry, I'm just ti.."  
"Tired, yes we're all tired, but once you start to work in theatre there is..."  
"no time to be tired." The whole room chanted the phrase Martin said so frequently.  
"James," Martin said clicking his fingers,"focus please."

*dot*

Tom listened as his professor walked about the hall giving a lecture on Shakespeare, it fascinated him, Shakespeare. He took notes and didn't stop listening until a nudge came from his left side.  
"Tom." Jess whispered turning her notes page so he could see the message she had wrote which read are you going to David's party next weekend? He nodded and she smiled. Tom turned back to his notes. Tom had known Jess since the start of the year and they had been dating for a while, thanks to one of her best friends Ben who introduced them, Ben had thought they would get along well. He was right. The lecture ended and they walked from the lecture hall together about to go to lunch until they saw Ben looking rather distraught leaning against the wall. Before they could leave the doorway Tom's professor Patrick called him back "How's your writing going Tom?"  
"Good,"he answered,"I've started what I hope to be my novel."  
"Excellent." Tom walked back out of the hall and caught up with Jess who was already trying to console an unhappy Ben.

"What's wrong?" Jess inquired.  
"They won't let me get a cat." He mumbled.  
"Ben, you have a cat." Tom interjected.  
"I know. I just really want another one."  
"Who doesn't want you to have a cat?" Jess asked kindly, she knew how Ben loved cats.  
"All of them, they said one is enough."  
Tom and Jess laughed slightly but stopped as they knew Ben had this thing about cats and didn't want to offend him.  
"I don't know what to say to be honest." Jess replied unsure how she could help the situation.  
"Ugh, it's fine." Ben said slumping slightly and walking away from them. He'd be over it in a few days Tom thought to himself.  
Jess left to get her coat from her room so Tom waited on a bench outside. He watched the various students walking around the campus and then he saw Andrew G walking along the grass with someone. Who was that? Tom didn't think he had seen them before. He looked, they had dark brown hair and that was all he could see not much to decipher who she was, but she had a bag on her shoulder that depicted a purple owl on the branch of a tree. Tom was puzzled by who this girl was until he realised. That was... that was Frances. The girl Andrew kept talking about, was he actually talking to her? He must have had a confidence surge today Tom thought. Tom saw her wave goodbye to Andrew and walk away and Tom smiled as he knew he would talk to Andrew about this later.

*dot*

Tom unlocked the door of his flat and walked in to find Michael sitting at the breakfast table reading a book, about 5 hours had passed since breakfast but he didn't think Michael had noticed as he still had his pajamas on.  
"Michael have you left the house yet?" Tom questioned.  
"No."  
"Do you think you should?"  
"No."  
"Don't you have things to do?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you going to do anything?"  
"No."  
Conversations like this annoyed Tom but he knew there was no reasoning with Michael when he was feeling like this, it was best just to stay quiet and not question any of the things he did too much. "Where have you been anyway?" Michael asked.  
"I had a lecture and then I had lunch with Jess, have you seen Andrew since he left?"  
"No, don't know where he is."  
"He's here." Andrew number 2 well Andrew G shouted through the wall from the next door apartment.  
"Oh, ok thanks." Tom shouted back.  
"Shut it!" Simon yelled, "I'm playing a video game."  
Tom rolled his eyes and decided it was about time to start writing his essay, he left Michael reading at the table and walked to his room.  
"Hey David!" Michael shouted through the wall, hoping that David wasn't out.  
"What?"  
"Are you having a party next weekend?"  
"Yeh."  
"Thought so, I'll be there."  
"I know."  
Who says you need phones Michael thought, with walls as thin as this they could communicate without getting up from their seat which was exactly what Michael wanted. He lifted his legs to rest them on the table and continued to read his book.

*dot*

Benedict sat in his room typing rapidly on his computer keyboard as more and more thoughts on his favourite history topic of magic and witchcraft came to mind. He typed and typed as it got later in the night, he heard the door open and close but he ignored it considering his work the most important thing at that moment. Then a knock sounded at his door.  
"I'm in my mind palace, go away."  
"To hell with you're mind palace," Michael said, "I'm inviting you to a party."  
"You know I don't go to parties,"Benedict sighed,"You know what I get like." James and Tom had heard the discussion and both joined Michael at the door of Benedict's room, they knew what he was like and it was hilarious to witness.  
"Oh come on we hardly have enough time for parties anymore,"Tom added,"It will be fun."  
"Not for me"  
"Even James and Andrew are going," Tom said, "James, tell Benedict you're going to the party."  
"Sorry mate, but I am going to the party."  
God how many people were standing at his door at this point, he wanted to go, he really did but he has been told he does mad things while drinking, not that he was aware but their was always a story about what Benedict did that went round the next morning which was precisely why he didn't drink. He was going to go and he knew it so he gave up. "Fine, I'll go."  
"Brilliant," Michael exclaimed,"I'll tell David."  
Well there was no going back now Benedict thought, he could now only try his best to not do anything stupid at the party next weekend.


	3. Last Night

**Chapter 2 - Last Night**

Hope you like this chapter, thanks for reading.

_*two nights ago*_

_It was freezing. So cold it could snow and James sat alone in the frost, waiting. He checked his phone for the fifth time, finding the message he had sent Mazie, making sure they had agreed to meet here. The message remained the same 'I'll meet you there at 6'. It was now 6:45 and Mazie had not turned up. He wasn't sure how long he would sit there but he was sure it wouldn't be much longer than he had already waited, she had been very reserved lately. She wouldn't speak to him and when she did she never smiled, he wanted to change to whatever it was she wanted but since she never said anything he had no idea what was wrong with her. If only he could read minds, life would be so much easier. Just as James was about to get up and leave, Mazie walked around the corner and sat silently next to him. He looked at her, hoping she would give an explanation or just say something, "James." She said quietly. "What?" He asked kindly. _  
_"I don't think this is going to work anymore."_  
_"What?"_  
_"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you can't act like the past few weeks haven't been bad."_  
_"I hadn't noticed."_  
_"James, this is exactly the problem, you don't notice things."_  
_"I don't...what...you want me to notice things more?"_  
_"Not just that... it's just, I don't think this is going to work anymore."_  
_"I don't understand."_  
_"I've known you for five years, this is already hard enough, please just let me leave now."_  
_"This is really bitchy of you."_  
_"Bitchy?" She shouted angrily. She abruptly got up and started to walk away from James who shouted for her to come back several times, but she just ignored him and continued to walk further away into the harsh wind. "Shit." James said under his breath as he too got up and stormed back to his apartment._

*dot*

Tom knocked loudly on his neighbours door. "Hello!" David said smiling widely at Tom as he walked into their apartment.  
"Hi, is Andrew in?"  
"Yeah." Andrew shouted from the back of the flat. He entered the room and sat down on the sofa next to Tom. "What's up?" Andrew asked confused as Tom didn't usually come round.  
"I saw you yesterday." Tom said smiling.  
"Ok?" Andrew replied, now even more confused than before.  
"I saw you with Frances."  
Andrew's looked shocked as he took in the information Tom had just said, "You saw me with Frances?" He asked cautiously.  
"You were with Frances?!" David shouted loudly turning to face them, they had all heard the stories Andrew had told about Frances, the girl taking the same course as him who he had never spoken to but really wanted to, he wanted he ask her out but he never did and his flatmates thought it would never happen.  
"I started talking to her after my lecture on Monday and then we went on a date yesterday."  
"What?!" Ben shouted from his room, running into the kitchen to join the rest of the group, "You spoke to Frances?"  
"Yes, I spoke to Frances."  
"Holy shit." Simon said looking up for 2 seconds from the video game he was playing, this was a rare occurrence.  
A sharp knock came through the wall, "What?" Tom shouted. "Jess is here." Michael shouted back. Tom got up saying goodbye to his neighbours, leaving them to, no doubt, question Andrew for a while, He returned to his flat to see Jess giving Michael help on his essay.  
"You're actually doing work?" Tom asked, shocked to see Michael writing.  
"Yes." Abrupt as usual.  
"Brilliant, you ready?" He said smiling at Jess.  
"Yep." She smiled back taking his hand as they left to go to the cinema.  
"Make sure you're back for the party!" Michael exclaimed just before the door closed.  
"Stop worrying." Tom replied rolling his eyes.

*dot*

Benedict stood in his room staring harshly at the mirror, the party was tonight, why did he ever agree to go? He cautiously left his room and went to meet all of his flatmates and the neighbours in the hallway. Jess and Tom were there and Andrew and Frances, Andrew S was there and he never went to parties, even James was there, Benedict hadn't expected him to actually go, especially since Mazie. Everyone he knew and didn't know appeared to be here. He was getting nervous, alcohol did something weird to him, not that he had ever witnessed this, he could never remember what he did but everyone made sure they told him of whatever adventures he had gotten up to the night before. "Here he is." Michael shouted and the large group cheered happily, already feeling the party spirit. A few people had Santa hats on and most people had something Christmassy on. The ever growing group of Christmas costumes walked towards the largest apartment in the building that had been lent to David by one of his best friends who had already gone home for Christmas. Benedict couldn't believe he was going to another party, as if his past experiences weren't enough to put him off parties. "Benedict," James shouted over to him obviously in a better mood today, "try not to burn the house down this time!"  
"What? Did I actually do that?!" Benedict was shocked, until James began to laugh loudly, of course I haven't burnt down a house, idiot, he thought to himself.  
They reached the apartment and rushed in as though their lives depended on it, apart from Benedict who waited for the crowd to disperse slightly. Then he walked in to be stopped by Andrew S, "Do you want a drink? You look a bit worried." Benedict was taken aback, Andrew hadn't spoken to him much, "Urm, yes please but just water Andrew." He smiled knowingly and walked towards the kitchen.  
"Andrew!" Michael said patting him on the shoulder, "Are you getting a drink?"  
"Actually, I'm just getting some water for Benedict."  
"Oh I'll get it for him," Michael said, "you go enjoy the party." With that Andrew left into the crowd and Michael took the bottle of vodka out of the cupboard. "Michael." James said warning him.  
"What? It looks like water."  
"But, it's not is it?"  
"He doesn't have to know that."  
"Michael."  
"Oh come on, he is very funny when he's drunk, you can't deny it."  
"Fine, but just this drink."  
Michael smiled mischievously at James and strolled over to Benedict, a cup of vodka in his hand, waiting to see what Benedict would get up to tonight.


	4. A Party

**Chapter 3 - A Party**  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been so busy lately but hopefully I will be updating more often now. Hope you like this chapter, enjoy! Please review and thanks for reading.

Michael strolled over to Benedict a smug smile on his face "Hi Benny." He offered Benedict the drink. "I brought this for you," Michael said smiling, "and don't worry it's just water."  
"Don't call me Benny." Benedict replied taking the cup and taking a large gulp, much to Michael delight Benedict's' face changed to pure shock as he tasted the vodka. "You fuck!" Benedict shouted.  
"I was just messing around," Michael said laughing hysterically, "you may as well get roaring drunk now since you've already started!" Michael laughed as he walked away into the depths of the party. Benedict was torn, he hadn't been to a party in ages and one beer couldn't hurt that much but he really didn't want to forget everything he did tonight. With a bit more thought he decided that he would limit himself to two beers and he left for the kitchen.

*one hour later*

James watched as his flatmates and everyone he knew danced around the party but he wasn't feeling the Christmas spirit as much as them, he sat alone on a sofa and glanced at Benedict who was now drunk and singing Christmas songs loudly and out of tune with a group of equally drunk girls. James wasn't excited for Christmas, he didn't want to go home to his family and listen to them question his love life that at the moment was sad and non-existent. He had spent last Christmas with Mazie because her parents had invited him and it was a brilliant time but going to Mazie's was no longer an option. He was about to leave when a girl with long brown hair and a few freckles on her face suddenly sat down next to him. He knew her, he didn't know why but he remembered her from somewhere. "James do you remember me?" she asked as if reading his mind, looking at her more closely he noticed that she had one eye that was green and the other more blue, it made him remember her more but not enough to know who she was.  
"Well...no but yes I don't know why."  
"My name's Jennifer." With that it all came back to him, the years at primary school and the people he used to know and had now forgotten them. Of course it was Jennifer, how had he forgotten her.  
"Jennifer, of course, I'm so sorry, how have you been? Since when did you go here?"  
"I don't but I'm staying with my sister who does go here for Christmas and she convinced me to come to this crap party, no offense."  
"None taken, I'm not having much fun myself."  
"Look!" Jennifer exclaimed pointing towards the window and abruptly changing the conversation,"It's snowing! Lets go outside." She said excitedly grabbing James and leading him out of the apartment into the freezing snow.

*dot*

Frances and Andrew were leaning against a wall talking about their Christmas plans when Frances left to find the bathroom, Tom saw this and walked over with Jess to ask Andrew how it was going. "So..." Tom said.  
"So what?"Andrew asked oblivious to the fact that his friends were watching his every move.  
"How is you're date going?" Jess said excitedly.  
"Good, although it's really none of your business."  
"Oh come on, you've been talking about her for months you can't expect us not to be a little excited about this." Tom replied  
"I suppose, but I don't want you to mention that to her."  
"I think she already knows."  
"Who already knows what?" Frances asked walking around the corner smiling  
"Nothing." Andrew said quickly and he looked sharply at Jess and Tom warning them to leave now.  
"Shall we dance?" Tom asked.  
"I think we shall." Jess smiled and walked into the crowd of dancing people with Tom. As they reached a space the music stopped and Benedict climbed onto the top of a table shouting for everyone to quiet down which only made them laugh louder. "I'd like to make an announcement."  
"Oh shit." Tom said staring at Benedict wobbling on the table.  
"I want you to know that I love you all, so much... just so much."  
"Alright Benedict we know," Tom said walking over and helping his friend off the table,"I think it's time we go home don't you."  
"No! No! I can't leave yet, I haven't done the thingy you know on that thing with the buttons."  
"Lets go, we'll take you home." Jess said helping Tom hold Benedict up.  
They walked him down the hallway as he continued to shout and sing nothing they could make sense of, they reached the apartment and helped him in, he fell asleep pretty much as soon as he fell onto his bed. "Thanks for helping, did you mind leaving the party?" Tom asked worriedly.  
"No, not at all, I wanted to make sure Benedict was ok." Jess said.  
Tom smiled "I don't want to leave tomorrow." He said thinking of how they would be in different places for Christmas.  
"Neither do I."  
"Shall we just stay here." He said laughing.  
"We have to see our family, they are expecting us." Jess said smiling at her slightly drunk boyfriend.  
"I know, I'll miss you though."  
"I'll miss you too."

*dot*

James and Jennifer walked through the snow as it fell heavily from the sky, it was about midnight and it was pitch black outside but the small white snowflakes could still be seen falling from the sky. They had been walking for a while and talking about their primary school memories.  
"Come one, I wasn't that bad!" She said laughing.  
"Yes you were!" James replied.  
"At least I didn't date Hannah."  
"Don't you dare bring that up," He said laughing more and more, "Come to think of it, you didn't date anyone, why was that?"  
"We were too young to have proper boyfriends."  
"Yeh, but all of your friends had boyfriends, why didn't you?"  
"In all honesty it was because my best friend was dating the only boy I liked."  
"Who was that?"  
"You."  
"Oh."

*dot*

The party ended in the early hours and Tom, Michael, Andrew and Benedict had all returned to their apartment and were asleep or near enough asleep. James came home to find Tom sitting on the table reading a book, "Why are you awake?" James asked.  
"I might ask you the same thing," Tom retorted,"Where have you been?"  
"I went for a walk."  
"Oh," Tom smiled, "I guess the girl I saw you with was just a figment of my imagination then." He got up from the table and laughed quietly to himself as he left for his bedroom. James too left for his room and contemplated the events of the evening.

*the next day*

They had packed their bags and were waiting outside the university with their belongings ready to leave for Christmas. James sat on a bench glumly waiting for his sisters car to take him to their parents, he wasn't feeling Christmassy at all. Jennifer walked across the grass and quietly sat next him, " Here," she said,"Early Christmas present." She handed him a card and he opened it finding her number written at the bottom she smiled and walked towards a car that was waiting for her and she waved goodbye to James, he was taken aback by what had happened but he entered her number into his phone intending to call her later and try and explain what he did last night. A taxi pulled up and Tom picked up his bag to leave, Jess watched from where she was standing with her friends, he blew her a kiss which made her laugh happily at the cliche moment he got into the car waving her goodbye and leaving for his family in Oxford. It felt as though they were leaving for good when in fact it was only two weeks but they had spent the past 3 months in each others company and it was hard to leave although they were partly glad to see back of this place and go home. One by one they began to leave until everyone had gone and their apartment would be left alone for the next two weeks.


	5. Secrets

**Chapter 4 - Secrets**

Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! Please Review.

It had been the longest 2 weeks of Andrew's life, and apart from Christmas day his break had been very uneventful, he stared intently out of the train window, watching as the landscape rushed by in a blur of colours. He had almost reached his stop and prepared to get off, picking his luggage up off the baggage rack. Frances was awaiting him at the station and they were looking forward to seeing each other. The train reached the station and he got off searching for Frances in the crowds, he spotted her sitting on a bench, earphones in, watching the people mill around the station. He walked towards her smiling trying to catch her attention but she remained absorbed in the events of the station, he got closer to her and suddenly appeared infront of her, making her laugh and jump at the same time. "I didn't realise you were here!" she laughed. He smiled at her and hugged her before they both left to return to their apartments.

*dot*

James sat in the taxi and contemplated whether he had enjoyed his Christmas, he was definitely glad to be back but at the same time he had liked being away from people, especially Mazie. He had contacted Jennifer a few times, but never for very long, he didn't want anything to happen yet and he still wasn't sure if he was ready for another girlfriend, much less someone he had known for years and thought he knew very well, turns out she had changed a bit since last time they met,'I should have expected it, it had been 8 years', he thought to himself. James paid the taxi driver and stopped infront of his university, taking it in once again, no doubt this year would bring a lot and he didn't think he was very well prepared.

Entering the apartment he glanced at Michael who was the first there, he had had time to make a cup of coffee and read at least three quarters of the way through The Great Gatsby. "James!" he exclaimed smiling brightly at his friend, "how was your Christmas?"  
"Crap." James said bluntly.  
"Don't tell me you didn't expect it."  
Without replying James sat next to Michael and began to discuss Michael's Christmas, after a good while talking the subject of the party was brought up and something triggered in the back of James' mind. "Michael," James said carefully, "where did you go at the party? I don't remember seeing you after you gave Benedict that vodka."  
"In all honesty James, I don't remember myself... I think there was a girl."  
"Isn't there always?!" James said laughing.  
"Piss off."  
"Who was she?"  
"I can't remember..."  
"Wow, new low for you I think."  
"I'm sure I'll remember eventually."  
"Yeh, that always works out for you doesn't it?"  
Before anyone could delve deeper in the events of that night, the two boys heard the sound of a key in the lock and Tom with, Andrew S following closely behind him, walked in, greeting his two friends. "Hello!"  
"Good morning, how was you're Christmas?" Michael asked.  
"Don't ask." Tom turned to his room to unpack and left James and Michael on their own again.  
"So... this girl?" James said raising his eyebrows slightly at Michael.  
"Go and cry in you're room or something and leave me in peace." At this James laughed and left the table in search of a book to occupy his mind.  
Benedict entered the apartment at this point and Michael mischievously smiled at him, "Hi Benny, how was your Christmas?"  
"It was good once my deadly hangover wore off, thanks a lot asshole."  
"Hey, don't blame me, you're the one who poured out the drinks." Benedict sighed and stormed off towards his room, promising himself that would be the last time he ever listened to Michael and he would definitely never drink that much again.

*dot*

James decided to take a walk outside, he had been indoors for too long and felt restricted after the long and tedious train journey and taxi ride. He had barely been out 15 minutes when he saw Mazie approach him. It took every ounce of will power he had not to say something to her but to his surprise she spoke to him. "I saw you with Michael before, I'm glad everything's ok between you." She spoke quietly.  
"Yeah, it's great isn't it." James replied very confused, what did it matter that he had been with Michael before.  
"I just mean, I'm glad you two are still friends, I was really worried."  
"What the fuck are you talking about?!"  
"The party...me and Michael..." Her face changed to extreme panic, "oh my god you didn't know?!" James' expression changed to pure anger and he ran back towards the apartment.

He burst through the door to find no one there "Shit." James said under his breath realising they had already left for the restaurant. The anger boiled inside him and he turned around and left in search of Michael.

*dot*

They met up hours later outside in the freezing cold, but they didn't care. The faint moonlight shone through the clouds and illuminated the street with a winter light, it was strangely beautiful. The stars began to pierce the veil of clouds and slowly but surely the sky became an amazing spectacle of light. For longer than they realised Frances and Andrew simply stared at the sky, when they finally broke their gaze Andrew took her hand and they made their way to the restaurant. "So did you have a good Christmas?" Andrew asked.  
"Yeh, it was nice to see my family and I was happy to not have to worry about uni."  
"That was one of the good things about my break."  
"Have you been to this place before?" Andrew asked.  
"No, never but Jess and Tom come here all the time and she told me it was pretty good."  
"Oh yes, I forgot everyone was meeting us here, talking of Tom I haven't seen him in a while."  
"Come to think of it, neither have I."  
"Well I hope it's..." Andrew froze mid sentence in the middle of the street much to Frances' confusion, his mouth dropped slightly and Frances turned to see what he was looking at, she couldn't believe what she saw, but the more she thought about it the more it made sense, they were perfect for each other.  
"Is that?" Andrew managed to say.  
"I think it is..." Frances replied. Before they could say anymore they were joined by Michael and Benedict who looked disconcerted at Frances and Andrew. Benedict waved his hand infront of their faces to no avail. "What's up with you two?" Michael asked very puzzled by the perplexed faces on his friends.  
"You look strange, seriously what is wrong?" he asked.  
Without speaking Frances just nodded towards the restaurant window and they all watched as Tom proposed to Jess.

*dot*

Andrew's flatmates had left for the restaurant, Andrew did not want to go. He sat on his bed staring blankly at the wall, how could he carry on? This year was off to the most terrible start and he didn't think he could take anymore, he wanted to disappear, to go somewhere that he wouldn't remember any of this. A knock sounded on the apartment door. Andrew ignored it. It was boring. Staying alive. He never had adventures and his life was worthless and dejected, these thoughts floated around his all day making there way into every happy thought he had. He couldn't do it anymore. He slowly lifted himself of the bed and walked towards the kitchen. A second knock sounded at the door. He opened the kitchen drawer and examined it's contents. Multiple knocks came at the door and a voice began shouting for Andrew to open it. Andrew continued to ignore it. He pulled out a knife just as Ben broke through the door

*dot*


	6. The Night Sky

**Chapter 5 - The Night Sky**

Hope you like this chapter as much as I do, enjoy! Thanks for reading, please review.  
Sorry I haven't updated in so long.

The world slowed, as though it was holding it's breathe in anticipation, the second ticked past in the length of an hour as Ben's eyes widened and he lunged forward watching the events unfold right infront of his eyes, he grabbed Andrew, breathing once again as he pulled the knife away from his grip and tried to comfort his trembling friend. The world had resumed it's movement for now which caused the adrenaline to fade away and the realistation to kick in, Andrew and Ben sat staring at each other silent tears falling down their faces, Ben didn't know why his friend had done this but he sure as hell was going to stop it from ever happening again.

*dot*

"What do we do now?" Frances asked as they stood frozen in the middle of the street watching Jess and Tom through the window, unbeknownst to them.  
"I wish I knew, do we go in? Should we leave them?" Andrew said worriedly.  
"I think it's best if we go in..." Benedict started.  
"Are you insane?! This is not the time to be walking in there and saying hey we just watched you from the window and observed probably the most important moment of your life, mind telling us everything you're thinking?" Michael said.  
Before anyone had time to discuss the matter further, the door of the restaurant swung open and in the doorway stood Tom with his arm around Jess. The group turned to see them and all stood expectantly waiting for someone to say something. "So, can I see the ring?" Andrew asked bravely.  
"What ring?" Tom replied, a puzzled look on his face.  
"The one you just got engaged with!" Michael said.  
"Oh, I suppose it must have looked like that but actually I was just picking something up off the floor." Tom said calmly.  
"WHAT?" Frances shouted staring at the couple.  
"I'm joking, sorry, I'm joking, of course, we just got engaged!" Tom said, trying to calm their friends down while Jess and him laughed.  
"Wow." Benedict said unsure of what to say next.  
"Congratulations!" Frances shouted smiling brightly at the couple as Tom kissed Jess.  
"Thanks!" Jess said smiling ecstatically back at Frances.  
The group continued to walk down the starlight street talking about the engagement and getting very excited, the couples talked to each other animatedly and Michael and Benedict walked slightly behind them. "We need to get girlfriends." Michael said to Benedict.  
"I don't want a girlfriend, and how can you say that? I've seen you with three different girls this month!"  
"You know what I mean, I'm just saying what they have," he gestured towards the rest of the group, "it's looks nice."  
"Mr. Fassbender!" Benedict exclaimed, "are you actually telling me you want a long term relationship?" He laughed.  
"Maybe." He replied smiling slightly. They sped up their pace and caught up with the others as they walked further into the city, not exactly sure of where they were going anymore because everyone had got caught up in the excitement of the evening.  
"Hey," Michael said after some time, grabbing the attention of everyone, "where's James?" When no one answered they realised none of them knew where he was, they hadn't seen him since this morning. As if had heard them talking James walked around the corner, anger in his eyes he stormed towards Michael who looked genuinely terrified. "Michael!" He shouted from a few steps away anger thick in his voice. "Michael you prick!"  
"Hey! What was that for?!" Michael said, desperately trying to recall what an earth he could have done to deserve this outrage.  
"You know bloody well what that was for, how dare you?!" He yelled never breaking his fiery stare off Michael. "Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you think she wouldn't tell anyone?" James could hear the blood pumping through his head and he didn't think he had ever felt like this, but then again, his best friend had never done anything like this to him. He breathed heavily watching Michael, waiting for him to realise what he had done, and then he did. His face dropped and guilt washed over him as he remembered the events of that night he wanted to say something, to apologise, but no words seemed to come out, he just stared shocked at James. He started to say something but James couldn't contain his anger anymore and he punched him with all the strength he had. Tom caught him before he hit the ground but that didn't help Michael's face which was now bleeding.  
"That was for fucking my girlfriend." James said, stretching his fist and walking away into the maze of streets.

*dot*

"Andrew," Ben said as calmly as he could given what had just happened, "do you want to talk about it?" He didn't know how best to handle the situation but he was going to try. Andrew shook he head silently will blankly staring at the floor feeling nothing, he just felt empty, it wasn't an emotion it was a state.  
"Is their anything you want?"  
"Tea." Andrew said quietly still looking at the floor, and then looking at the knife that rested on the table, Ben caught him glancing at it and decided to put it away.  
"I won't do anything." Andrew said as the knife was out back into the drawer.  
"I know." Ben said reassuringly. He brought the tea over to Andrew which he didn't drink for several minutes, the pair went back to sitting in silence.  
"I'm going to stay here until the others get back, is that ok?" Ben asked. Andrew nodded in reply and took up the cup of tea, feeling the warmth spread through his hand, feeling slightly less empty than before. "Can I tell them what happened?" Andrew shook his head again.

"Ben," Andrew asked after a long time, "have you ever wanted to kill yourself?" He was quiet and cautious as he spoke.  
"No, I've never felt that way."  
"What keeps you from doing it?"  
"Honestly? There's too much happiness in the world, too much beauty to leave it all."  
"Like what?"  
"Sunrises.  
"Sunrises?"  
"Yes, before I came hear I used to watch the sunrise every morning, I would sit on the roof of an old building and watch the sun as it rose, and I would feel happy and it would keep me going through the whole day," Andrew smiled slightly at the optimism Ben radiated."The day before I left for here, I got one last glimpse of an old friend at sunrise and truthfully that morning makes up for bad days."  
Someone knocked at the door and Ben got up to answer it, "I forgot my key." Benedict said smiling at Ben. Ben picked up his keys, and closed the door behind him, taking Benedict into the corridor. "What's wrong?" Benedict asked confused.  
"Look, just take care of Andrew ok?"  
"Yeh, sure but why?"  
"I'll explain later just promise me you'll look after him."  
"Of course." He said and Ben walked into his apartment. Benedict walked in to see Andrew walking towards his room.  
"Are you alright Andrew?"  
"Yeh, I'll be ok, I'm just going to sleep for a bit." He said quietly.  
"Alright." Benedict said, worried about what had happened. He sat down at the table just as Tom and Andrew walked in with Michael whose face was now swollen and red. Benedict went to the fridge and got out an ice pack and passed it to Michael who held to his jaw, wincing at the pain.  
"How could you?" Tom asked.  
"Tom, I'm injured, can we save the speech until later."  
"No, we can't, do you think what you did was ok?"  
"No, but I mean, it's not like they were together anymore."  
"Do you think that makes up for it? It had been 2 weeks, do you think feelings just disappear, oh wait I forgot that you haven't been in a relationship that lasted more than a week!"  
"Tom.."  
"No, Michael don't, I've had enough of your shit!" Tom walked out of the apartment to find Jess and calm down.  
"I best be leaving." Andrew said as he followed Tom out of the apartment and in search of his girlfriend, to apologise for the disturbed night, he felt uncomfortable in the atmosphere of the apartment.  
"Benedict, are you going to storm off too?" Michael asked.  
"No, I'll stay, but only to make sure James doesn't come home and beat the hell out of you." The two returned to silence and Benedict contemplated whether he should be helping Michael at this point or not.

*3 hours later*

It was 2am and everyone was asleep including Benedict who had he head resting on the table still sitting in the uncomfortable wooden chair. Michael awoke with a start as he heard keys turn in the lock of the door. James, opened the door, took one look at Michael and closed it again, with a loud bang that made Benedict jump awake from his sleep. "Who was that?"  
"James." Michael said.

James walked briskly down the corridor and to the staircase where he stopped and tried to regulate his breathing, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed the first number that came to mind that had a chance of calming him down. "Jennifer?"  
"Yeah?" She answered worried by his tone of voice and the absurd time he was calling.  
"Can I come round?"  
"It's 2am."  
"It's Michael and Mazie."  
"Oh god, ok, my sister will kill me but ok."  
"Thanks." James said feeling relieved, he couldn't spend the night at his apartment, not in the mind set he was in.


End file.
